Secret Love
by Deliciyous
Summary: Chung and Eve have been best friends for many years, but this year something will divide them. They enter their final year of school at a new academy and meet a mysterious girl, who turns out to be a boy (Elsword). With exams coming up and pressure on like never before, how will they all find their way? ElswordxChung Yaoi and Eve yuri. Rated T, for now...
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day and a very important time of the year. Students from all over Elrios were hurrying to get ready for the first day of the school year. Normally students began at a young age, around 6-7 years old, and continued to senior school, a separate academy that served only the most advanced warriors, preparing them to enter the world as fully-fledged experts of their crafts.

The previous year, Chung had had a tough time at elrios high. His best friend, eve, had stuck by his side as he struggled to keep up with the other students, however as Eve took specialised nasod training, she was not always able to help Chung with his skill mastery. Nonetheless, they became close friends over the year, and as chance had it, they had both been chosen to advance to senior school together.

The sun beat down on their backs as they met outside the school gate. Chung looked anxiously at the towering metal spikes of the school gate. They seemed to challenge his very presence, dwarfing him in size. Eve took chung's hand and led him through the gates, feeling slightly nervous herself but taking care not to show it. She looked around at the courtyard, noting the other students that were scattered in small groups. She turned to Chung and paused;

"You look... Different somehow. Have you grown your hair? You look different when you're not wearing your usual uniform."

On the first day of senior schools all the students wore their own clothes, as they had yet to try on their new uniforms. Chung wore a long, loose fitting cream sweater and shorts that ended only just after the sweater. His legs were smooth and white, like Eve's, but with more definition. Chung twirled his hair and shrugged.

"I just like it is all. It looks nice. And my hair is longer."

His face was framed by two loose strands of golden hair, the rest fell against his back, tapering off towards the end of his spine. Eve smiled and ran her hand through his hair playfully, flicking the ends.

"It's so pretty. I wish my hair was that long. It just takes so long to grow!"

As they caught up with each other about their holidays, something caught Chung's eye. There was a student sitting by the fountain in the centre of the courtyard, a sword lying beside them. Chung squinted but he was still unsure; was it a boy or a girl? They had bright red hair tied up in a ponytail and a thick, shiny fringe covered their eyes. The water sparkled around the student in the sunlight, and he or she looked a bit lonely.

"What is it, Chung?"

Eve's voice broke Chung from his daydreaming and he shook his head.

"W...what? Oh sorry, my mind just wandered for a moment there..."

Eve looked around to see what Chung had been looking at. The school fountain continued to stream sparkling water but there was not a person around it in sight. Eve hesitated, confused as to what had caught Chung's attention.

"It was nothing. Say, would you have something I could use to keep my hair back? It's just that it gets in the way sometimes, you know, when I fight."

Eve smiled and pulled a blue bobby pin from her hair, adorned with a silver flower.

"Here you go. I have heaps of these and I'm always losing them anyway. I'll put it in for you."

She pulled both long strands from either side of his face and pulled them both back around his head, pinning them together.

"There we go. It looks kind of cute. Just wear it like that when you're fighting."

Eve hesitated and her eyes lingered over Chung's face as she stepped back. His large blue eyes contrasted strongly with his snowy skin, and she could see his face much more clearly when his hair was back. Eve blushed mildly and turned away. She had never felt such a feeling as she had now seeing Chung. He almost looked like... A girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell sounded and Chung got up from his seat next to Eve. The lecture theatre they were in was full of students tiredly getting up after the 2 hour-long lecture on battle power-ups. Eve took the list of upgrade potions and clicked it into her binder folder, neatly filing and storing it for later reference.

"There's so much theory this year" moaned Chung.

He stared at Eve expecting a response but she didn't look at him, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Come on, let's go. We can't be late."

Eve was very matter-of-fact about it all. Chung tossed his hair over his shoulder and followed Eve out into the corridor. He walked behind her silently, taking in the new environment of the school. While walking past a line of portraits displaying previous principals, he felt a sudden jolt and stopped as something red flashed in the corner of his eye. A strand of ruby red hair softly hovered before disappearing behind the corner. Chung ran towards the end of the corridor and stopped at the bend, his hair whipping around his face.

"H..hi" stuttered the redhead.

Chung peered closely at their eyes. He noticed the long eye-lashes and blushed softly at how pretty the stranger was.

"What's your name...?"

"El..sword"

Chung smiled and ran his hand through his long hair, embarrassed but intrigued.

"My name's Chung. I've never seen you in Elrios before. My friend Eve is with me, would you like to meet her? She's a girl too."

Elsword blushed and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He wasn't sure what to say of Chung's mistake. He felt a strange connection to Chung. He'd thought Chung was a girl too, until he heard him speak with his slightly boyish voice. But even then he wasn't sure if Chung was actually a boy, or a tomboy. He was too embarrassed to ask.

"Chung? Chung where are you? We've only got one minute until monster class.."

Eve looked at her mobile to check the time and shoved it back in her skirt pocket, visibly irritated by Chung's behaviour. She crossed her arms and strained her neck to see back as far as she could along the corridor. As Chung came from around the corner, she noticed the red girl behind him. Eve looked quizzically at the two, trying to figure out their relationship to each other.

"Sorry Eve. I just bumped into Elsword. She's new like us and she doesn't know anyone yet."

Eve smiled and looked Elsword up and down. _There's something about her I like. She seems pretty, but fierce._ She extended her hand and Elsword took it, smiling a bit more. The three of them quickly headed off to their monster class, dashing along the corridor in a chain of three.

"Please take a seat in the front, you three."

The teacher glared at them with his thick-brimmed glasses obscuring his eyes. The three of them cowered down and retreated to their seats at the very front. Eve quickly took out her materials and sat upright and alert. Elsword watched Chung out of the corner of his eye as he bent over to take his (?) things out of his bag. His long hair trailed onto the chair and fell to the floor as he struggled to pull out his pencil case. Finally pulling it free, he tumbled back into Elsword's lap. Elsword looked down at Chung, whose face was momentarily resting on his lap. They held the position for just a second.

"Stop that!"

The teacher hit the board with his ruler, staring down Elsword and Chung. They quickly returned to their sitting positions and glared at their empty notebooks.

"Now, Nasod monsters. What do we need to know? First of all, they often explode under a specific timer when attacked to the brink of death..."

The teacher continued on and the three students diligently noted the information. Eve's mind began to wander as she scratched the page with her ink pen. Chung had such a beautiful face.. it was so feminine and cute. The way his silky hair draped over his frame and moved, like curtains fluttering in the wind.

"Eve, you're drooling!"

Eve jolted out of her thoughts and dropped her pen on the floor. Elsword was shaking her by the shoulder.

"Mmmm...? Whaa- ?"

Elsword shook his head and leaned over to wipe the dribble from Eve's mouth. Eve blinked slowly, adjusting slowly to reality. Chung was distracted by Elsword's pony-tail as it bobbed up and down and he reached forward to grab it.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Elsword turned to Chung who was grinning and tugging his hair. Elsword yanked it out of his hand and laughed.

"You're so silly, Chung. But be careful next time. That hurt a bit."

Chung nodded, biting his lip and looking Elsword deep in the eye. _She's so cute_.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting and the sky was painted purple and red by its light. Students milled around in the courtyard, gradually disappearing to their rooms in the school lodges. Eve sat on a bench that had its back to the fountain and she stared up at the sky with a vacant look in her eyes.

_I wonder where Chung and Elsword have gotten to. They really seem to have hit it off today. We could make a great team together..._

Eve closed her eyes and rested as the light of the day slowly turned to darkness.

"Really? I love what you're wearing." (Chung)

"Thanks! It's so comfy. You know, if you want, I can lend it to you." (Elsword)

"I'd like that!"

Chung and Elsword sat together not too far away, each pointing out something about the other they liked. They were sitting on the lawn just outside the courtyard and the grass was wet from the rain that had just fallen. Chung's hair was dripping wet and so was Elsword's, but they were so involved in their conversation they hadn't noticed.

"So which building is your room in?" (Chung)

"Block A" (Elsword)

"Me too! Hey, Eve's room is there too. Where is Eve anyway?"

Elsword whipped his head around to look, his long wet ponytail slapping Chung in the face.

"O..Oh.. Sorry!"

Chung held his cheek where he was hit and it grew bright pink. He looked away, embarassed.

"Oh I think I see Eve.. isn't that her by the fountain?"

They both got up and walked over to the fountain. The courtyard was empty by now as night had fallen. The ground was slippery from the rain and the sounds of strange birds filled the cold night air. Elsword began to shiver, slightly uncomfortable at the situation.

"Hey, Eve, are you alright?"

Chung walked up to Eve, squinting to make her out in the darkness. Was it actually Eve? Why was it so dark all of a sudden? Chung reached forward to touch her shoulder. Eves amber eyes snapped open, glowing in the darkness.

"Whoah!"

Chung stumbled backwards in surprise. He bumped into Elsword who tripped over in turn.

"E..Eve?"

Eve blinked and her eyes stopped glowing. She shook her head and got up, grabbing the ends of her hair and wringing the water out of them.

"Sorry! I was sleeping and you startled me. Gosh it's gotten so late already..."

Elsword sniffled and tried to pick himself up, but slipped agrain. Chung extended his hand and helped him up, a concerned look in his eyes. Eve looked anxious and began walking to her dormitory.

"Well I'm in block A with Chung, what about you Elsword?" She called from over her shoulder.

"Elsword's in our block too" replied Chung. Eve nodded in acknowledgement and walked onwards, with Chung and Elsword following her closely. The school looked much more different at night. There was a spire above the main building that rose up into the night sky, a bell fixed within that signalled the end of class. It was a large, brass bell that resonated deeply when it was struck. Elsword stared at the tower as it loomed over the three of them and grabbed onto Chung's shoulder. His sweater was wet and slightly transparent and he blushed as Elsword squeezed his arm.

"Just over this oval and we'll get there. It's not too far now."

Eve seemed confident, but then she was good at pretending. The way she pretended not to notice how close Chung and Elsword were getting, the way she pretended she didn't notice how pretty Chung had become, the way she looked calm and in-charge when really she was lost and confused.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Will you two hurry up?! It's gotten so late and you keep dawdling behind me! I can't even see if you're there or not. Come and walk next to me!"

She didn't turn around as she yelled to them. She was frowning and her face was growing hot. Chung and Elsword looked up in surprise, with Elsword releasing his grip from Chung's arm.

"Eve it's fine. We're right here! We'll walk next to you if you like."

Chung stood at Eve's side and tried to catch her gaze but her hair obscured her eyes.

"Good..."

She grabbed his hand and walked forwards. Elsword watched for a second before catching up and walking on the other side of Eve. He felt a pang in his neck and held his down, a little ashamed. _What am I doing with Chung? Is Chung a girl or a boy? I'm so confused! Does Eve like Chung?! What's even going on here?_ Elsword was deep in thought, watching Eve and Chung walk side by side. He knew they were friends, but were they more? Did that mean Eve liked girls? Or boys?

"Wait.. where's my bobby pin?"

Chung felt at his hair and realised it had fallen out. Eve stopped and looked at the ground to check.

"Yeah they always fall out like that... don't worry I'll get you another one." said Eve.

"No, I want to find it. I'm sure I had it on a second ago... maybe it's still by the fountain."

"I said I'll get you another one! You're not going back now, it's too late. Forget about it!"

Chung let go of Eve's hand. He was sure he knew where it was. It must've fell out when he knelt down to help Elsword off the ground. Or maybe it was on the lawn where he was sitting with Elsword. Elsword... Chung dashed off into the darkness with Eve yelling for him to stop.

"That boy! He never listens!"

Elsword's eyes widened as he heard Eve shout. Chung was a boy? Elsword blushed and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. His stomach felt hot and fiery and he clenched his fists. Eve turned and saw Elsword, to her he was standing perfectly still.

"Elsword is something the matter?"

He couldn't reply. He was so unsure of what to feel. Even with this news he still felt an attraction to Chung. Eve was staring at him and he wanted her to stop.

"Stop staring at me.."

Eve blinked. She was taken back by Elsword's sudden coldness.

"Well fine... let's just go to our rooms ok. I'm sick of waiting for Chung. He can find his own way back."

She grimaced and turned away from the direction Chung had disappeared in. The sky began to rumble and groan and the booming sound of thunder broke the eerie night silence. Eve's ears perked up and she began to walk faster. Lightning forked across the sky, illuminating the grounds for a split second. Eve thought she spotted something towards the far end of the oval, a dark figure. It was on the path towards their dormitory. They were so close and all Eve wanted to do was lie down and forget about the day. But she couldn't. Where was Chung? Why was he taking so long?

* * *

Just a quick thank you to my 2 reviewers, Kat Neko983 and Yumi-San Angel . I'm surprised people read this so soon! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sure I left it here... it's gone. Did someone take it?_

Chung was feeling around in the dark, his hand gliding over the wet grass. He hadn't realised how long he'd been looking. Eve had given him the bobby pin and he wanted to get it back for her. A gust of wind whipped the hair from his face and he fell down to the ground. He heard footsteps.

"I think I saw something..."

Eve peered towards the pathway leading up to Block A. They had reached the end of the oval and stood by the start of the path. It snaked around the hill leading up to their dormitory, which was seated above them like a castle. Elsword fidgeted with his hair, running his fingers through it to detangle the knots.

"What was it?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll keep us safe."

Eve smiled and took Elsword's hand. She stood tall and felt protective of Elsword, savouring his touch. As they began to ascend, something struck the ground in front of Eve. She knelt down to see what it was.

"An arrow?"

She pulled it from the earth and the tip glittered in the moonlight.

"Hmph."

Eve snapped it in her hands like a twig. She pulled on Elsword who was shaking slightly.

"Come on, it's fine. I told you already, I'll keep us safe."

Elsword nodded and let Eve lead him up the path. Trees surrounded them as they got closer to their dormitory. The building was surrounded by wild forest, with the only clearing being the path that led to the front gate. Eve looked over her shoulder, down to the oval. She couldn't see Chung. Her mouth twitched but she forced her head back and walked more quickly, dragging Elsword.

"Ow! You're hurting me, Eve"

Eve ignored Elsword and began to run. Something wasn't right. Elsword struggled to keep up with Eve as the path became more precarious, one wrong step and there was a steep drop to the forest below. Eve was breathing heavily, aware that someone was watching them. Rain stinged her eyes and thunder roared in her ears. They were almost at the front gate. Just a bit more. Eve concentrated her energy and fired a small laser at the gate, blasting the lock open. It creaked as the rusty hinges turned.

"Eve, what are you doing? I can't keep up with you."

Eve finally reached the gate and tripped. She fell face-first into the muddy ground and she pulled Elsword down with her. He slid forward, spraying her clothes in mud.

"Well, well, well. What are you two doing out this time of night?"

Eve froze. She heard a girl's voice but she couldn't dare look up. She lifted her head from the ground, gasping in air greedily. Elsword was sobbing quietly, wiping the mud from his clothes.

"Who are you?"

Eve stared at the girl standing in front of them. She looked like a spirit, completely obscured by darkness with only the outline of light from the dormitory distinguishing her shape.

"That's not important. I'll let you two off this time, but know that you aren't to be late. Ever again. The school grounds are dangerous at night."

The girl turned and walked into the dormitory. Her figure only became clear as she entered the building. Her long blonde hair was tied in a single blue ribbon and it swayed gently with each step she took. Eve watched, transfixed.

The courtyard had grown icy cold and the fountain began to slow, the water slowly freezing. Chung shivered in his creamy sweater. He was soaked with water and couldn't see a thing with his hair in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It moved and brushed through his hair, caressing it for just a moment.

"Ahh!" Chung screamed.

He shot backwards, kicking himself away from whoever had touched him. He scrambled to get to his feet, slipping and sliding on the wet grass. His eyes were glistening with tears and he was panting violently, trying to escape. He headed towards the oval, fear gripping him as he looked around him. He couldn't see anyone in the dark. The rain grew heavier and soon the entire oval was clouded over in a misty haze. Chung ran on, unaware of his direction. He saw a faint light in the distance and headed towards it, hoping it was his dormitory.

"Damn it, why did I take so long? Who or what was that thing that touched me?"

He pushed his palm to his forehead in frustration at not having found the bobby pin. There was no chance he'd find it now. Chung was out of breath. He stopped on the spot and began to cry. He collapsed onto the ground, holding himself up with his hands pushed into the muddy grass.

"It's alright..."

He heard a deep voice. Chung held his head up and looked around, trying to spot whoever had spoken. He saw someone approaching. They were tall and dark.

"I'll help you..."

Chung crawled away as quickly as he could. He struggled again, fearing for his life.

_Smack_

He fell to the ground, unable to move. His vision blurred and someone knelt down to look him in the eyes. He saw something blue glimmer before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain pattered against Eve's window and she pressed her nose to the glass. _Where was Chung?_ Her room was cold and empty. Her bag was slumped down on her desk, dripping water.

**Knock knock.**

She turned and watched the door knob as it turned.

"Elsword?"

He stood before her, dressed in nothing but a long, pink shirt, falling just short of his knees. He gave a weak smile and tip-toed into the room, closing the door behind him. Eve folded her arms and smirked.

"All cleaned up then?"

Elsword nodded and sat at the end of Eve's bed.

"So Eve, what did you want to tell me?"

Earlier Eve had told Elsword to come to her room when he had finished his shower. She spun around on the spot to face the window, her long, silvery night-gown flaring around her like a flower. She looked at her reflection as she spoke to Elsword.

"Our first group examination is coming up. I was thinking that you might work well with me and Chung. We'll be sent out to retrieve something, a bit like a scavenger hunt. That's all I know as of now. What do you think?"

Elsword looked up enthusiastically. He was flattered by Eve's invitation.

"R-r-really? I'd love to be in your team!"

Eve smiled to herself. She let out a gentle sigh and spied Elsword in the window's reflection. He was excited and a little shy, toying with his long red hair.

"Elsword, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"S-sure.. what is it?"

Eve turned around.

"Do you like Chung?"

"Uhh.. He's really nice. I mean, I only just met him today. I still have a lot to learn about him. I like him, yes. If that's what you mean?"

Eve flicked a stray hair off her shoulder. She walked up to Elsword and sat herself down beside him.

"You know Elsword, I like you."

Eve placed her hand on Elsword's and he blushed brightly, shocked at Eve's boldness.

"Chung may not like girls... but I think you're beautiful."

Eve brushed Elsword's fringe out of his eyes and leant in, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"E-e-eve! What are you doing? I-i-it's not what you think!"

Elsword turned away, his hands folded tightly against his chest.

"It's ok Elsword."

Eve moved back and smiled. She took a brush from her bedside drawer and began to slowly run it through her hair. She had a vacant look in her eyes.

"Eve..? Do you realise I'm.."

"Shy? Yes, I know Elsword. You've been that way all day. You don't need to be, though. You've got nothing to hide. Nothing to be embarassed of."

Elsword hung his head down. He was lost for words. He felt a strange mixture of frustration and fascination. Eve was so.. in control. He lifted his head and watched her as she brushed her hair. She hummed lowly and closed her eyes, almost dreaming.

"I think I'll get to bed. It's late and I'm tired from all that running. I-I-I'll see you tomorrow morning, Eve."

Eve murmured something indistinct and nodded, her eyes still closed. Elsword left the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He suddenly felt a deep coldness overcome his body and shivered. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. It was well past midnight and a wave of fatigue swept over Elsword as he threw himself onto his bed. Soon his eyes were closing and he fell into a deep sleep.

Dawn cracked over the school and the sounds of birds slowly began to wake the sleeping students. A ray of sunlight penetrated Elsword's room and blinded him as he woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up to look out his window. From his room he could see the winding path he'd run up the night before and the trees that surrounded the building like an ocean of leaves. Senior School was built in a very isolated area, as it was known for the intensity of its training and the severity of its discipline. Students were not allowed off-campus unless it was part of their training. Elsword wondered whether he would be strong enough to see the year out. The first day had mostly been introductions and theory, but sooner or later their practical training would begin.

"Wakey wakey! Time to get up!"

Elsword opened his door and peered out the corridor to see the blonde girl from the night before walking along, knocking on each student's door as she passed. Eve's door was shut and the girl hesitated, choosing not to knock on Eve's door. With his mind on last night, he suddenly remembered. _Chung!_ Nobody knew he was missing except for himself and Eve. Elsword dashed out of his room and ran up the blonde girl.

"S-sorry. Uh, e-excuse me. What's your name?"

"Oh it's you. My name's Rena. Seems you've recovered from last night. Is something the matter?"

"It's Chung! He never came back to the dormitory last night. I thought he would turn up but he hasn't. I'm really worried."

"Hmm that does sound like a concern. There should have been some other older students patrolling the grounds, though. That's what I was doing last night. Kept you on your toes, eh?"

Rena punched Elsword playfully on the shoulder, and he gave a forced laugh.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll turn up today, believe you me. It's not uncommon for students to get lost when they're just starting here. Senior school is different to what you've experienced thus far. It'll test you."

Elsword wasn't convinced but he let Rena go, scurrying back to his room anxiously. He opened his door and shut it behind him. The sounds of students waking up and getting ready filled the corridor and Elsword began to look for some clothes to put on. He opened his wardrobe and slipped off his pink night shirt. As he bent over to retrieve a lilac T-shirt he heard a voice.

"Hey Elsword!"

Elsword spun around, wearing nothing but his black boyshorts. His hair was let down, draped across his chest and falling down his back. He held the shirt up to cover himself and looked up. His face grew as red as his hair.

_Chung!_

* * *

**_Hi guys! (Author's note)_**

**_Thankyou to Kat and guest for your reviews! Please (to all readers) let me know if you like the way I'm doing the chapters now. I thought about 1000 words per chapter would be OK because it's not too much to read so it breaks up the story better? Or would you (the readers) prefer longer chapters than this? Please let me know as review or private message! _**

**_Also any thoughts on the story/characters/plot are welcome! Love you all xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chung was changing. The year before he had been shy, timid, weak. It came as a surprise that he had been chosen to progress to Senior School at all. But ever since he had met Elsword, he found himself somehow more confident. Stronger.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to... Wait. Elsword. You're not wearing a bra...?"

Elsword pulled his shirt up and covered his chest, his face red hot.

"Wait a minute... Are you... a b-b-boy?"

Elsword looked at Chung's shocked face and nodded slowly.

Chung took a step towards Elsword.

"But you're so pretty! Your eyes, your skin, your body. You're...beautiful"

Chung looked Elsword up and down, confused.

Elsword blushed and turned to the window, exposing his smooth, lightly defined back to Chung.

"I didn't know what to say, Chung. I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew I was really a boy... I-I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Chung remained silent, his gaze fixed on Elsword's body. His eyes ran down Elsword's back and lingered over his tight, black boyshorts.

"Chung?"

Elsword turned to see Chung staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Chung?"

Chung shook his head, jolted from his intimate thoughts.

"I've got to go get ready, Elsword. Bye."

He hurried away and Elsword looked longingly as Chung's long gold hair whipped out of sight. He dropped his shirt and sat down by the window, wrapping his hands around his legs and burying his face between his knees.

Eve was dressing herself in front of her mirror, adjusting her bra in the sunlight. She let down her hair and it spilled over her shoulders like a silvery waterfall.

_I wonder if Elsword feels the same way about me as I do her. She's not like any girl I've ever met. There's something alluring about her. I can't put my finger on it. I didn't realise I liked girls, but I can't deny that I feel something when I'm around her._

She pulled on her black leather boots and the rest of her uniform, folding her shirt cuffs back onto her sweater. Brushes and powders littered the floor beneath her mirror and she knelt down to apply her make-up. It wasn't like Eve to apply foundation or mascara unless it was a special occasion, but she wanted to impress Elsword. She dusted her cheeks lightly with creamy white powder and concentrated as she aligned the mascara wand with her eyelashes, painting them a dark black so that they stood out against her skin.

_That looks better. I wonder if Elsword will notice... She probably never even puts on make up since her skin is perfect like Chung's. She's so gorgeous..._

Eve held her finger up to her cheek, sliding it down gently across the smooth surface of her skin. Students in the adjoining rooms were talking loudly and running along the corridor, their footsteps vibrating through the floorboards. Eve was lost in her reflection, pondering.

_Why am I so attracted to a girl?_

Something tickled her neck.

"Ahh, stop! That tickles!"

She instinctively whipped her hand behind her head, batting away the source of the irritation.

"Let go!"

Eve twitched as she heard the voice. She released her grip and saw blonde hairs in her hand. Turning around, her gaze was met with Rena's. Her eyes were watering slightly.

"That hurt! Watch what you're doing there!"

Eve blinked, dazed at the sight of Rena looking down at her. Rena's singlet hung loose and Eve's eyes slipped down, spotting her over-exposed cleavage.

"I came in to see if you were alright from last night. You were awfully late, you know. Better not let it happen again."

Rena stood up and folded her arms across her breasts.

"It's fine." replied Eve coldly.

Eve turned her back to Rena and began ordering her products beneath the mirror, as if to signal her lack of interest.

"Good to know then.."

Rena glared at Eve, slighted by her response. It was unusual for a new student to speak to a senior so tactlessly. It was as though Eve didn't care.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, Eve."

Eve remained silent, ignoring Rena. Her mind was focused on Elsword and how she could win him over. IF he could be won over at all. She hit her desk with a clenched fist , knocking her mascara onto the floor. It slowly leaked out onto the floorboards, seeping between the cracks like tar.

"Students, the time has come for your first group assessment. As some of you may already have been told in class, you are to assemble in groups of three. You are free to choose your own team members. The assessment will test your co-operation and ability to work as a team. In the world of Elrios, you will always be working with other adventurers and warriors. If you fail this assessment, you will be immediately expelled from Senior School. There is zero tolerance for failure. Know that some of you will fail. Every year we weed out students at the start. Work well in your teams and you will be successful. Fight with one another, and you WILL fail."

The students were assembled in the courtyard, standing stiffly to attention. The excitement of the new year was wearing off, and they were all realising why they were in the final year of training. Eve stood beside Chung near the front, however Elsword was standing near the back row of students. He looked over to Chung with a pleading look in his eyes, hoping he would forgive him.

"Tomorrow you shall all be sent to various, specific locations in the surrounding wilderness, based on your teams strengths and weakness. We will not play to your strengths, as this is a test. There are a number of 'older' students that you may have met by now. They have finished their year here and are not technically students. They will both execute and invigilate all examinations, as well as watch the grounds at night. Apparently a few of you have already been breaking rules. Don't try your luck. There are a few of you already skating on thin ice, and any slip-ups in this exam will mean goodbye."

The principal disappeared from the podium and into the school. The crowd of students erupted in murmurs of excitement and anxiety. Eve seemed tense, Chung more so. Elsword wrung his hands togethers, nervous to speak to Chung.

"Well Chung, I think Elsword is the obvious choice for our group."

Eve inspected her nails nonchalantly, awaiting Chung's reply with more eagerness than she dared show.

"Oh, well, I'm not too sure... I mean, can we really trust hi-... Elsword?"

Eve looked taken back. She frowned at Chung and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course we can trust Elsword. Why on earth would you say something so stupid?"

Chung blushed lightly, thinking back to earlier when he'd seen Elsword's half-naked body.

"Well, uh, all I said is I wasn't sure. If you think it's a good idea, then I suppose it's alright."

Eve crossed her arms. _Why was Chung reacting so strangely? He almost looked embarrassed just then. Was he blushing?_

"Let's go ask Elsword then.."

Eve nodded in agreement and they waded through the crowd of noisy students to look for Elsword.

"Where is he?" (Chung)

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was last night. He was in my room." (Eve)

"Wait, what? Elsword was in your room? What for?"

"Why do you need to know? And for that matter, where were YOU? You didn't turn up all night! It's pure luck I saw you as I was walking to the courtyard. I had no idea where you were."

"I can't remember! I was looking for the bobby pin you gave me, and someone was chasing me, and then I fell, and this morning I woke up in my dormitory bed. I don't know what happened. My memory's hazy."

Eve muttered under her breath. _Hazy_. She wasn't really convinced but she let it go.

"Let's just find Elsword, OK? We need to prepare for tomorrow. I've never fought with her and I don't really know her style..."

Chung was about to correct Eve and reveal Elsword's true gender to her, but he hesitated. Eve had spoken so rudely before. She was so accusative and insensitive. He held his tongue. _She'll find out soon enough..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Chung, can we be alone for a moment?" (Elsword)

_No, that doesn't work either. Ugh! What should I say to him? That I'm a boy in love with him?_

Chung approached Elsword as the crowd of students began to dissipate. He thought back to earlier in the morning.

_Elsword is really a boy? Unbelievable... I wonder if he likes me?_

"Hello, Elsword."

Chung stood behind Elsword, waiting for him to realise who it was and turn around.

"Ch-chung!"

Elsword had a look of relief and joy on his face as he ran up to embrace Chung, however he stopped himself midway.

"E-excuse me. I was just so excited after hearing this news. It'll be fun, don't you think?"

Chung nodded, smiling without opening his mouth. Eve was growing tired of their back and forth and interrupted.

"Elsword we found you because we want you on our team. We'd work great together. Chung agrees."

Elsword looked at Chung when he heard his name.

_Chung wants me on his team?_

Elsword blushed, pleased with the invitation.

"Of course I'd love to be on your team!"

Eve was unsurprised by Elsword's rapid response. _That's right, Elsword. I'll protect you if you're on my team. Maybe we'll get to do even more together..._

Eve's mind drifted into dirty thoughts which went unnoticed by Chung and Elsword. Elsword was fidgeting with himself when suddenly he noticed something sparkle in Chung's hair.

"Hey hang on... is that.. the bobby pin?"

Elsword reached forward, his palm sliding past Chung's ear and over his hair. Chung blushed, but soon saw what Elsword had seen. The bobby pin that Chung had been given from Eve was shining in Elsword's hand like a sapphire in the sun.

"How.. but when... who?"

Chung stuttered, confused. Elsword chuckled to himself and stroked Chung's cheek to calm him.

"There there, it's alright. It must've been there the whole time."

By now the courtyard was almost empty, with only a few other students loitering around its corners. A strange gust of wind suddenly blew up from behind the three of them, whipping Chung's unpinned hair around his face. The red strands of Elsword's hair were lifted into the air and became intertwined with Chungs in a whirlwind. Dust from the ground stung Eve's eyes so that she could no longer see. As she rubbed them and opened her eyes, she saw Chung and Elsword, her vision blurred. Their lips were locked.

"Wh-... Hey you guys! What the hell are you doing!?"

Eve blinked furiously, her vision slowly clearing. She ran forward to pull the two of them apart, but when she finally opened her eyes to clear vision, they were no longer kissing.

"Wa—wait what? What were you two just doing?"

Elsword looked at Eve, an innocent grin on his face. He was pulling his hair out from Chung's, twirling around on the spot.

"We didn't do anything Eve. You must've been imagining things." said Chung.

Eve scratched her head curiously. Unbeknownst to Eve, Rena was watching the three from up on the school roof. She giggled to herself as she strapped her bow back on. She had cast her whirlwind on the unsuspecting trio deliberately.

_That'll show Eve. I've had my eye on those two boys. They're clearly in love with each other. It's so obvious I'm amazed that Eve, with all her intelligence, has failed to notice. But she will. She'll notice tomorrow for sure, when I test them personally in the wintery fields of Velder. Oh Eve, just you wait. I'll show you so much more than those two boys ever could. You're mine._

* * *

Chung slammed his cannon into the ground, throwing Elsword up into the air and damaging him with wave after wave of damage.

"Chung, stop. That's enough."

Eve zoomed forward and caught Elsword before he hit the ground, cradling him in her arms. She stroked his wounds softly, comforting him with her healing touch. Chung threw his cannon behind his back and laughed,

"I guess I don't know my own strength, haha!"

Eve kissed Elsword's forehead, her back to Chung.

"Come on Eve, your turn."

Eve placed Elsword on the ground and turned to Chung for her practice turn. In the blink of an eye she jumped, gliding straight towards Chung. Right before she was within his range, she zoomed over his head and landed behind his back, striking him in the head with her drones. She battered him with hit after hit, pulling out her automatic gun to blast him into the air where she then lifted him higher with an electron ball, finally harpooning him with a volley of nasod spears.

Chung fell to the ground, defeated.

"No fair, I was tired from fighting Elsword."

Eve smirked. She was stronger than Chung, and faster too. She walked up to him and placed her foot on his chest, digging her heel against his beating heart.

"H-hey. Let me up!"

Eve laughed and released the pressure from her foot.

"Only teasing Chung. You're such a girl."

Eve flipped her hair onto her shoulder and turned to see Elsword watching them. They were in the forest near their dormitory, surrounded by thick woody trunks. Eve thought she saw something move behind Elsword. _A shadow?_ Leaves rustled behind Elsword and Eve assumed a battle stance. She suddenly propelled herself into the tree tops, a small trail of leaves floating to the ground where she once stood. Chung looked quizically at Elsword.

"Where did Eve go?"

Eve landed on a branch high above the ground and balanced perfectly like a cat. She scanned the surrounding canopy. She had a feeling that was similar to the first night she was running back to her dorm building. Someone was watching them again. But it wasn't Rena this time. Eve could sense a Nasod presence which confused her. She glided across the trees, searching for a sign. She stopped. A single silver hair had snagged in the bark of the tree she was on. She plucked it out gently, examining it in a shaft of sunlight that broke through the leaf canopy.

"Could it be... Raven?"

"Eve, come back! We're going back to our dorms, we have to get up early for the test tomorrow."

Distracted, Eve dropped the hair and hurtled towards the ground, her hair fluttering around her. She landed with a soft thud and caught up with Elsword and Chung.

"That was good training for tomorrow. Now I know how you two fight. But I'm worried I'll let you both down. Eve you're so strong, and you too Chung. I don't think I'm as good as you two."

Elsword sounded disappointed that he had proved to be weaker than the other two. Chung blushed and walked alongside Elsword, bumping shoulders occasionally on purpose.

"It's alright Elsword. You're the best at close-range combat. That's your strength, especially compared to me. My attacks can be predictable, whereas yours aren't easy to guess. Use that to your advantage."

"Thanks, Eve." Elsword smiled warmly at her. _She's like a big sister to me._

Eve smiled back, admiring Elsword's body. _She looks so rugged in her armor. Almost like a boy. It's so cute._

Far above, someone was watching them, paying special attention to Chung.

"Eve sure beat you good. She better not do it again, though.. or next time I won't hesitate to intervene."

The figure disappeared into the surrounding trees, leaving the group alone.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi my dear readers, thank you for your continued interest. As you can see more characters are being introduced, so juggling the cast is becoming a bit harder, but it makes the story more rich.**

** If you have a preference of any relationships being developed further, please let me know e.g. 'I want to see more ElswordxEve or ElswordxChung or RenaxEve etc.'**

**Eventually I'll have to do chapters focused on only some of the characters as there's too many at the moment to include in every chapter, so if you feel like your favourite is being left out, let me know!**

**Also a question about battle descriptions: Do you mind if I avoid using skill names? I don't like to since personally I'm only familiar with Eve Nemesis, and I want you to be able to picture the action without getting caught up in the skill names, so I'll just describe what they're doing instead.**

**Also thank you to my consistent readers who are still following the story. Hugs for you!**

**Love, Deliciyous**


	8. Chapter 8

Snow fell from the sky, collecting in soft heaps on the ground. Three tracks of footsteps faded into the distance, slowly disappearing under the fresh snow. There was little sign of life.

Eve let out a deep, low sigh. Her breath rose into the air like smoke, curling around her face.

"I didn't think it was going to be so cold. I can hardly feel my fingers!"

Eve's teeth chattered as she spoke and she rubbed her body for warmth. The three of them had been given a map early in the morning, marked with vague instructions regarding their destination and goal. They were to gather three Ice element elshards, one each. They were told that they were being watched, but not by whom.

"Do you still have the map on you, Elsword?"

Eve shielded her face from the snow as it became thicker and icier, scratching the delicate surface of her skin. Elsword was huddled by Chung, gripping his sides for warmth.

"I think so. It should be inside my bag."

Elsword rustled around inside bag for the map, delving past the rations and weapons he'd packed for the team.

"Uhh... It should be here. There's no where else I could have put it!"

Eve grimaced as the snow grew harsher, frustrated at their slow pace.

"It looks like a snow storm is coming. We aren't making enough progress. At this rate, we won't find the Elshards in time to return before nightfall."

Chung held Elsword close to his waist, his hair dusted in a fine layer of snow. He savoured the warmth of Elsword's body, pushing Elsword's face close to his beating heart. Chung closed his eyes, steadily treading through the snow with Elsword at his side. He had had his eyes on Elsword since they met up in the morning in the courtyard after their long night's sleep. His feelings towards Elsword had grown overnight, and he found himself more and more intrigued by him. His eyes would always wander to Elsword, searching for a sign of interest. Only occasionally had he caught Elsword's gaze, who seemed hesitant for some reason.

"We should find some shelter and have a thorough look for the map." Yelled Chung. Chung kept his eyes peeled and spotted a rocky cave in the distance.

"Over there! Eve, to your right!"

Eve turned her head, momentarily blinded by a long strand of hair that whipped over her eyes in the strong wind gusts. Her vision was shaky but she managed to locate the cave, guided by what she thought was a faint glow.

"I see it. Bring Elsword with you Chung, he looks faint."

Eve glided through the snow, her legs ploughing through. Soon she reached the cave, panting of exhaustion. Chung followed closely, carrying Elsword in his arms.

"Lay him down against this rock, his lips look blue." Chung gently placed Elsword on the ground, taking care not to hurt him. Eve leaned over, inspecting Elsword's state.  
_  
__I won't give up. I haven't lost hope, Elsword. I know you can make it. I know you can succeed. Elsword, let me help you._

Eve began to unbutton Elsword's jacket while Chung looked for materials to start a fire. She breathed on Elsword's smell, allowing her hands to linger over his creamy, exposed neck. The touch of his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine, and Eve's questing fingers pulled at his clothes. She laid his jacket on the rock like a blanket and ran her hands down his chest, still covered by a loose red singlet. Eve's fingers were twitching in anticipation as she reached down, fiddling with Elsword's pants. Eve's hair hung down and tickled Elsword's nose, her breasts balancing over his face. She blushed as she forced her hands into his pants, allowing the tips of her fingers to sweep across his abdomen.

She let out a soft moan. Suddenly her hand hit something. Eve's eyes widened. She let her fingers further explore Elsword's lower regions and she gasped as she wrapped her fingers around something long and soft.

**Elsword is a boy!**

Eve froze, her mind racing. Elsword began to stir, his legs crossing slightly in modesty. Eve pulled out her hand and and stared at Elsword as his eyes began to flicker open. His flat chest heaved up and down as he began to take in deep breaths.

_Did I wake him?_

Eve slowly stood up, her hands covering her mouth. Her shadow danced across Elsword and the walls lit up brightly. Eve turned to the sound of crackling and realised that Chung had successfully lit a fire.

"Chung, where are you?"

Eve's eyes shifted from side to side, scouring the cave for a sign of Chung. There was no trace of him to be seen. Eve called out once more, her voice echoing in the empty darkness. Eve stepped backwards, her breathing becoming frantic. Her head shook as she looked either side of her. Then she saw it once more. A faint glow. Eve tip-toed forwards cautiously, proceeding deeper into the cabe, away from the safe light of the fire. The walls grew darker and damper as she progressed. Water dripped from stalactites that lined the cave roof, and Eve looked up. There it was. The first Elshard.

Eve looked up in amazement. She began to jump on the spot, stretching to reach the Elshard locked between the rocks on the ceiling.

"Chung, Elsword, come quick!"

Her voice was met with a hollow silence.

"Chung, Elsword?"

Eve thrust her hand forward, motioning her drones to knock the Elshard free. It fell neatly into her hand.

"Good job, Eve. Now time for your reward..."

A voice laughed menacingly from the darkness and Eve stood rooted to the spot n fear. Rena appeared from the shadows and lunged forward.

**XxxxXXX**

**A note from the author:**

* * *

**Dear Readers, please prepare yourselves. Th_e next chapter_ will be highly sexual, highly yaoi and yuri-tastic, and did I say highly sexual? You have been warned. I had to change the rating to M due to sexual language (lol). It's much longer than this chapter also.**

**To my beloved reviewers (who validate me ever so~),**

**Kemiki: Your wish for ChungxElsword shall be granted :3 (Hope this pleases my fellow yaoi lovers..)**

**Kat Neko: I tried to put in your suggestions! ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rena flew towards Eve, an evil grin on her face. Eve let out a piercing scream and dropped the Elshard in surprise as Rena kicked her knee into Eve's stomach. Eve was sent flying into the ground, sending dust and debris everywhere.

"Now you're all mine! I've been waiting for this moment!"

Rena's figure emerged from the dust and she let loose her hair, shaking it so that it tumbled over her shoulders and trailed down her breasts. Her eyes were narrowed and she knelt down on top of Eve.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you? Always the smart one. It's no surprise you found your Elshard first. Let me give you your present..."

Rena pinned Eve down to the floor, pressing on her wrists to stop her from moving. She lingered over Eve's bosom, tickling it with her hair before pressing her tongue against Eve's left nipple.

"Ugh!"

Eve squealed quietly, pleasantly surprised by Rena's actions. Rena ran her tongue across Eve's breast, along her collarbone and up her neck. Eve shuddered as Rena's face came into view, parting her lips instinctively. Rena stroked Eve's cheek lustfully before forcing her mouth against Eve's. Low moans filled the cave as Rena felt up Eve's soft, tender body, toying with her breasts. Eve felt her blood boil in ecstasy as Rena pushed her breasts up against her own, rubbing them up and down to create pleasing friction.

"Rena... You've got to stop... We don't have time fo-"

Eve's protest was cut short as Rena's fingers ventured down to her private area, tickling Eve through her panties. Eve gasped for air and tensed her leg muscles as Rena forced a finger inside of her.

"RENA!"

Eve threw back her head blissfully, her eyes screwed shut. Her body shook as Rena forced her fingers in and out, kissing her simultaneously.

The loud moans and squeals from deep within the cave travelled and reached Elsword's ears, waking him from his slumber. He shook his head and blushed, seeing that he had been stripped down to his underwear. Dazed, he walked to the entrance of the cave, peering out. His eyes were sticky with sleep, but he was sure that the snow storm was stronger than ever before. Wind whipped his face even from the shelter of the cave. He called out to Chung, but his voice was swallowed by the storm.  
_  
W__here is Chung? I'm so worried about him..._

Elsword turned away, his head hung low and one hand resting on the wall, the other hanging limply by his side. He let out a sad sigh and wandered back to the fire, which by now had been reduced to smouldering embers. He poked the ashes with a frosty stick, watching the ice as it melted and dribbled onto the ground. He picked up the stick and pressed the end against is cheek, slowly sliding it across his skin. It was wet and burning all at the same time. Elsword bit his lip as he pictured Chung touching his face, pressing against him in a mix of love and lust. Elsword was woken from his fantasy as an Elshard arced through the air and landed at his feet.

"The Elshard!"

Elsword turned his head to trace its source. It had come from outside the cave. Elsword frowned, confused. He got up and hesitantly approached the opening of the cave, the sound of the blizzard hissing louder the closer he came. He saw a shadow tower above him for just a moment before a tall heap of snow tumbled forward, knocking him to the ground. Elsword thrashed wildly, his body caked in freezing snow. He felt a sudden warmth against his neck and froze in fear. The snow on top of him was unbelievably heavy, so much so he couldn't shift it. It shook violently and exploded on top of him. Elsword gasped as snow sprayed across the walls, revealing a mass of frosty blonde hair. It was Chung!

Elsword cried out in joy, embracing Chung immediately upon recognising him.

"You scared me half to death! I thought you were a monster! But I'm so happy to see you, Chung!"

Chung coughed and smiled weakly, his body numb from the ice.

"I saw an Elshard in the snow after I made the fire and went to fetch it. It seemed so close when I first saw it, but the closer I got the farther away it seemed to move! I didn't understand it but before I knew it I was lost in the snow storm. Luckily I managed to grab hold of it before it disappeared completely."

Elsword listened to Chung as he spoke. He seemed to not notice that he was still lying on top of Elsword, who was getting mildly excited from the physical intimacy. Elsword finally squirmed out from under Chung and brought his clothes over to Chung and wrapped him up in them. He breathed into his hands, rubbing them together vigorously to generate heat. He then ran them along Chung's arms and legs, warming his limbs. Chung smiled softly, his eyelids drooping as he enjoyed Elsword's soothing massage.

"Thanks, Elsword. Your touch is so warm..."

Chung closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh, his body slowy regaining heat. Elsword smiled to himself. _Chung's body is so sexy. I can hardly contain myself. This is so embarassing!_

Elsword ran his hands along Chung's arms, massaging his lightly-muscled biceps. He took his other hand and lifted Chung's shirt over his head, running his hand along Chung's smooth, creamy chest. Elsword's mouth opened slightly as his hormones began to take over. He crawled up onto Chung's lap and pushed his crotch against Chung's, his hips thrusting instinctively. Chung blinked his eyes, confused but pleased at the warmth from Elsword's body. He wrapped his hands around Elsword's waist and pulled him closer, thrusting his pelvis against Elsword's simultaneously. Elsword leaned in, parting his lips to plant a kiss on Chung's neck. Chung squirmed in pleasure, letting out a soft groan. As Elsword ran his soft wet tongue over Chung's neck, Chung lowered his hands down onto Elsword's rear, massaging his cheeks through his underwear. He bit his lip as he pushed his fingers into Elsword's flesh, enjoying the firm smoothness of Elsword's body. Elsword licked his fingers and ran them over Chung's nipples, circling them and pinching them gently. Chung gasped lightly, arching his back. Elsword crawled off of Chung and bit at the hem of his pants, pulling them down with his teeth to reveal his stiff rod beneath his briefs. Elsword licked the underside of Chung's shaft through his underwear and Chung watched him, rustling his hair.

"Can you... Warm me up, Elsword?"

Elsword grinned, rubbing Chung's stiffened member through his underwear. He slid his fingers beneath Chung's briefs and teased them down his legs, letting his stiff cock spring out in anticipation. He grabbed hold with one hand and licked the tip, circling the head of Chung's cock with his tongue. Chung grunted and strained the muscles in his legs, slowly pushing on Elsword's head. Elsword let Chung's hardened dick enter his mouth, closing his eyes as it slid along his tongue and down his throat. Chung's eyes began to water as Elsword's mouth formed a tight seal around the base of his cock, which he then proceeded to slowly pull back, letting Chung's thick shaft stretch his lips.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I want to make Chung come so badly. His dick is making me so hard!_

Elsword began to jerk his dick as he sucked off Chung, letting out muffled moans while Chung's cock stuffed his mouth.

"E-el-elsword. I'm going to come!"

Chung screwed up his face and held the base of his cock as it pulsed violently, pumping cum into Elsword's mouth. Elsword released the seal of his lips from Chung's cock and cum squirted onto his face, dribbling onto his chin. He wiped his mouth and sucked his fingers, looking Chung in the eyes as he savoured his juices. Chung looked back, gasping in air hungrily. His cock was super sensitive and dripping come, which he poked against Elsword's closed mouth, motioning for him to clean him up. Elsword obliged, opening his slimy mouth and accepting Chung's dick once more, licking it clean as it forced its way down his throat.

"Chung, can you help me too? I'm so sore down there, I need your help to make the pain go away."

Elsword looked at Chung pleadingly and Chung nodded, sitting up and leaning over towards Esword's crotch. Elsword arched over, pushing his hard dick up against Chung's face, unable to control his actions with hormones flooding his system. He let out a moan in pleasure as Chung began to lick the shaft

"Ahh! Can I put it in your mouth?"

Chung answered by pulling down Elsword's underwear and hungrily swallowing his cock whole. He jerked Elsword up and down with his mouth and Elsword writhed blissfully as Chung's tongue teased precome out of his penis.

"I'm about to blow!"

Chung gulped down the stream of come that burst out of Elsword's cock, who squealed as he shot into Chung's mouth. Elsword collapsed onto Chung, panting, his still hard dick resting against Chung's thigh.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the cave and Eve's silhouette slowly materialised. The two boys had fallen asleep on top of one another, their hair cutely tousled.

"I wonder what they've been up to..." Said Eve, adjusting the straps of her bra. Her hair was ruffled and her back was slick with sweat. Eve's gaze lingered over the pair, her interest growing. She silently hovered over the fire and threw herself into the snow to cool off. Her body steamed as it hit the ground, melting the snow in an outline of her body. Her breath rose as steam and her breasts heaved up and down as her lungs expanded with the icy air.

The snow began to soften and the intensity of the blizzard waned. Chung and Elsword emerged from the dark cave, blinded by the sunlight. Rena had disappeared without a trace, as Eve had passed out after her intimate encounter with Rena. Two of them had found their Elshards, but one remained. Elsword's. the setting sun on the horizon reminded them they were short on time, and a sense of panic begin to set in.


End file.
